Les Vagues de la Vie
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI. Les sentiments d'Harry sur sa relation avec Sirius durant sa cinquième année. Mention vers la fin d'un HP/GW. A vous de juger.


**Les Vagues de la Vie**

_OS sur Harry Potter, centrer sur HP/SB, avec un peu de HP/GW. C'est un écrit réalisé vite fait je dois dire ! Beaucoup de sentiments (j'espère ne pas vous faire pleurer quand même) ^^ Bonne lecture._

_Note de l'auteur :__Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "vague"._

C'était de loin le meilleur été de mon existence. Déjà parce que j'étais avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi parce que j'étais avec mon parrain. Sirius.

L'été fut relativement tranquille. J'avais profité de la présence quotidienne de Sirius, chose à laquelle ni lui ni moi n'étions habitué.

Il m'a raconté un nombre incalculable d'anecdotes et de péripéties sur sa propre scolarité. Parfois Lupin venait rajouter son grain de sel dans ces histoires, les rendant plus réelles à mes yeux.

C'était de magnifiques histoires, avec toutes les émotions qui allaient avec. Hermione en frissonnait, sa légère couverture faisant de petites **vagues** à chaque fois qu'elle tremblait.

Mais les moments que j'ai préféré, c'était quand même ceux où je pouvais me retrouver seul avec Patmol. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Parfois de lui, souvent de moi, toujours de choses de la vie. De Quidditch aussi, pas mal.

Il a aussi voulut me parler des filles. Une **vague** tension s'était alors installée dans ma chambre alors que Sirius se moquait de ma gêne.

Malheureusement, la rentrée est arrivée. Pour une fois, j'aurais voulu que ces vacances se prolongent. Sirius allait me manquer. Je me souviens encore du regard qu'il posait sur moi dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Je n'y étais pas habitué, de l'amour, de la tendresse, il voulait me protéger contre tous les dangers, et je voulais en faire autant.

Comme je tenais à lui. J'arrive encore à ressentir ces **vagues** d'amour qui me tordaient le ventre. J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point il était cher à mon cœur, mais ce n'était pas mon genre, ce n'était pas le sien non plus.

Juste avant de prendre la route, direction la gare, il m'avait pris par les épaules en un geste paternel et de sa voix envoutante m'avait dit :

- Ne fais pas de **vague**s d'accord ?

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais osé me serrer dans ses bras. Ca ne se faisait pas entre nous, c'était implicite. Il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, me demandant d'être prudent, et je suis parti, le **vague** à l'âme.

En décembre de la même année, une **vague** d'angoisse nous avait parcouru, moi et les Weasley, mais en apprenant la survie de Mr Weasley, la **vague** était devenue bonheur et festivité. Sirius était heureux, j'étais là.

Mais la terreur qui s'est insinuée en moi quelques semaines plus tard avait été pire. Elle m'avait fait penser à des **vagues** déchaînées dans une mer tempétueuse. Sirius était torturé et j'allais le perdre. Cette angoisse, cette mer agitée, cette tempête dans mon cœur, a soudainement disparue en même temps que mon cher parrain quand il a traversé ce voile, telle une **vague** translucide qui l'emmenait vers les profondeurs. Je ne ressentais plus rien, que du vide que Patmol m'avait laissé en partant.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait quinze ans. Je regarde mes trois enfants jouer dans la piscine que j'ai installée dans le jardin. Ginny, ma femme est avec eux, elle fait des **vagues** avec sa baguette, pour les amuser. Ca marche. Elle me regarde et me sourit. Ce même sourire qui depuis quatorze ans, fait tourbillonner mon cœur de plaisir. Je lui réponds par un sourire d'excuse amusée, j'étais dans le **vague**.

Je sens alors une autre **vague** dont je profite pleinement. Celle de l'amour, de la joie et de la paix. Je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus mal.

Sirius me manquera toujours, mais je sais qu'un jour je le retrouverai. Seulement, je dois vivre avant, vivre tout ce que je peux vivre. Un léger vent chaud vient souffler dans mes oreilles et j'ai l'impression d'entendre, dans le fond de mon cœur, un **vague** rire, semblable à un aboiement.

_**FIN**_


End file.
